A Gx Vacation
by UnluckySibling
Summary: North, South, West, and Duel Academy are treated to a special resort for all fo the adventures they had been put through. But what happens when a couple of friends tag along? What crazy things will await them?
1. Saying Goodbye

I don't own Yugioh gx or Percy Jackson and the Olympians

I do own: matt, Kyle, Rick, Jake, and Rin Henderson

Everyone from North, West, South, and Duel Academy are all being treated to a private resort for all of their adventures. Of course their all excited to see each other again and to spend a entire month at a very expensive resort. But who tags along? And what crazy events await them?

A GX Vacation

Chapter 1: Saying Goodbye

-Jesse's POV-

The Duel Academies are treating all the students to a resort for all of the crazy adventures we were put threw. So of course I'm included. I can't wait to see all my friends again from North and Duel Academy. The place is supposed to be really nice. A hot spring, 5 star rooms, a water park inside and out. It's going to be great. But the only thing I don't like is leaving my recent girlfriend, Rin. She lives across the street. And is secretly the daughter of the Sea God, Poseidon. She puts me through crazy stuff like almost being killed but I put her through some crazy stuff too. Like, all these fan girls would chase her and along with my ex. Anyway I'm going to have to say bye for a whole month.

-End of Jesse POV-

Jesse had almost finished packing his bags, so he decided to go across the street to spend the rest of the day with Rin. He ran across the street and started to knock on their door.

"Oh, hey Jesse" greeted Matt the oldest brother. "You here to see Rin"

"Yea"

"Come on in she's in the backyard"

Jesse walked through their average house into the backyard. There stood a girl with long black hair, Rin.

"HEY RIN" shouted Jesse, waving his arm in the air.

She turned around and faced me. Her sea green eyes gazed upon his.

"Hey" She ran up and put him in a hug. "What's up"

"Just wanted to spend the day with you" smiled Jesse as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Oh, ok" said Rin who seemed to have been in a sad mood " I hear your going away for a whole month"

"yea… Hey how'd you figure it out, I wasn't planning on telling you till later"

"Sigh, Jesse, Jesse, Jesse, when you first met me you should have known you can't keep secrets from me"

"Sorry, I didn't want to…"

"It ok, I have a life you know, I can last a month without you, but the question is can you without me"

"Hmm, I'm not sure" joked Jesse

"So what do you want to do"

"I figured we could go into town'

"Sure, let me go tell Matt so he doesn't freak out" said Rin as she ran off into the house.

-in town-

"So where are you going" asked Rin who was holding Jesse's hand

"I don't know exactly, it's supposed to be really cool though" answered Jesse as he pulled her in closer.

"it sounds like fun"

"It won't though"

"Why"

"Because…" Jesse turned a deep red

"Oh" whispered Rin "haha you look funny when your embarrassed"

"Oh really?"

"Yea"

"Hey Jesse" shouted a voice from behind them

"Oh hey John" greet Jesse as he turned to face him. John was with two other boys beside him "oh hi Sam, Derek, I didn't see you guys"

"Hey you ready for the trip" asked Derek

"Almost"

"Well what are you waiting for we leave tomorrow" said Sam

"What I didn't know you leave so soon" said Rin who seemed a bit depressed

"I know but this is more important"

"What is" asked John, he then noticed that Jesse and Rin were holding hands "Oohh"

"I didn't know you had a girl friend" said Derek " I wonder what your fan club will think of this"

"What could they do" asked Jesse

"man have you seen them lately"

"No, why are they really that bad"

"Hell yea, I got kicked in the balls because I made fun of you behind your back" complained Sam

"wait you made fun of me"

"Not really, just you know, playing around"

"Well I don't think Rin has anything to worry about" smiled Jesse as he held her in a bracing hug.

"I don't think so, they just recruited about 20 more girls" said Sam

"Whoa that many" said Rin

"That's not the only creepy thing beautiful, his ex girlfriend is the fricking president"

Jesse gave him a evil glare for calling her that but Rin didn't see it as an important thing.

"So their like his stalkers or something" asked Rin

"Yup the lucky guy gets chased all around campus, it isn't fair" sobbed John

Rin couldn't help but chuckle "Chased around campus" joked Rin

"Its not funny some of those girls on are on the track team" said Jesse

"Well things are going to get interesting enough on the trip, see you then"

They then left. Jesse and Rin continued their walk.

"What will you do when I'm gone" asked Jesse

"You sound like I won't last a day without you"

"Well maybe you won't"

"Ha ha very funny" said Rin sarcastically "I might get together with Percy and Annebeth to do something, Kyle, and Jake might come too"

"Well that will be fun won't it"

"I have no idea"

"Well we'll keep in touch right"

"Yea" smiled Rin.

They eventually made their way to the center of town. But they found some of his fan girls there so they left. They headed back because they started to run into some of them. And the next day Jesse would be leaving.

Jesse walked Rin up to her door. She took a key from under the welcome mat and put it in the door. He then turned the knob and opened the door.

"I'll see you before you leave tomorrow" promised Rin

"Ok" He then pressed his lips against hers, savoring the moment. His hands then made their way to her waist, holding her close to him. He slowly backed away and looked at her for a moment.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning" said Jesse, he then ran off to his house, leaving Rin standing in her doorway.

-The Next Day-

Rin waited outside on the curb waiting for Jesse. He ran out of his door with a bag slung over his shoulder. He then took a seat next to her, waiting for the bus to pick him up

"So…." said Jesse "I'll see you soon, and we'll call each other over the phone"

"You know I can't use phones, it's like shouting out to monster 'here I am come and kill me'" said Rin

"Well send me some Iris Messages (1)"

"Will do" smiled Rin

A bus then started its way down their street.

"Well looks like their here" said Jesse as he stood up. The bus then stopped in front of them.

"Bye" said Rin

"Bye" He then leaned in and gave her a kiss. The bus doors opened and he broke the kiss "Call me soon"

He then ran onto the bus were a lot of 'ooohhhh's and aaaawwww's and questions were yelled. He took a seat near the middle, he sat in the seat closest to the window. He caught a glimpse of her gaze and waved to her. She waved back. The bus then took off and Jesse's warm smile faded. Soon it was out of sight.

-On The Bus-

"So Jesse I see you were sucking faces with a girl" said a tall brunette boy who took a seat next to him

"Non of your business, Tom"

"Hey what's with the bad attitude we're being treated to **The** Olympic Paradise" (2)

"Olympic Paradise?"

"Yea it's supposed to be a place that could satisfy the gods and goddesses"

"Oh really"

"_I have got to take Rin to this place some day"_ thought Jesse.

-With Rin-

She stood there for a few minutes not knowing what to do know. So she then walked to around and entered her backyard. She was about to start practicing her swordsmanship when mist gathered together in front of her. The mist then morphed into picture. It was a Iris message from Percy and Annebeth.

"_Hey"_

"Hi"

"_We have got the best place to go to for the next month"_

"Oh and where that"

"_well every 5 years Chiron chooses some half bloods that have shown big adventures and experiences and they get treated to a resort"_

"So I'm guessing we got chosen"

"_you better believe it, we leave tomorrow so get ready!!"_

"What's it called"

"_It was built years ago, it's called Olympic Paradise, it was built to honor the gods, children of Athena (3) built it"_

"Well ok I've got nothing better to do"

"_Good we'll see you tomorrow"_

The mist then dissolved.

"_I hope Jesse's having fun"_

**R&R**

**For those of you who are confused, It's probably because you haven't read my other story but that's ok I'll explain things as the story goes along.**

**1. A Iris Message is a way half bloods contact others, they throw a gold coin in a rainbow and say who ever they want to contact and poof they have a watery video message.**

**2. I couldn't think of a good name so this is what i came up with X-P**

**3. Athena is a Greek goddess, she's the goddess of Wisdom and Battle.**


	2. Mortals are Treated Like Gods

I don't own Yugioh gx or Percy Jackson and the Olympians

A Gx Vacation

Chapter 2: Mortals are treated like Gods

"Hey Matt" shouted Rin from the back room

"Yea" asked Matt as his head popped out from the doorway.

"Umm, I'm going to some kind of resort with Percy and Annebeth for the next month so…"

"And who said you could go"

"You did" said Rin as she stepped forward and snapped her fingers, a breeze that came out of nowhere blew against Matt. She was trying to manipulate his mind with the Mist.

He looked stunned yet confused for a moment. He was silent and his gaze turned back to normal.

"Nice try" said Matt

"Oh come on, the mist didn't work" complained Rin

"Not this time squirt"

Rin then sulked and slumped down on the couch.

"You were almost killed last summer""Yea but I'm not"

"how do you expect me to let you go to some place unsupervised""Percy and Annebeth are coming too"

Matt sighed and knew that she wasn't going to give up. He stared at her with a 'you got to be kidding me' look. But her green eyes showed nothing but determination.

"What else can I do here, count Kyle's mustache hair" said Rin sarcastically

"That won't take long"

"Exactly" Matt stood there speechless for a second, with a thinking hard look on his face. He put his finger up to his chin, as he always does when he's thinking hard.

"don't hurt yourself" sassed Rin

"I'll let you go"

"SWEET" shouted Rin jumping up to her feet

"but"

"Oh great a Matt Henderson famous 'but'"

"You have to take Kyle and Jake with you""What I can't take them mortals can't go, it was built for the gods"

"How do you know"

"Because it's called Olympus Paradise"

"I'll believe you once you call Chiron and I hear him myself"

So Matt pushed Rin outside to the backyard where Kyle and Jake where putting each other in headlocks and messing around with Rin's old weapons.

"Hey don't mess with those" lectured Rin "I killed monsters with those""Yea but they can't hurt mortals" said Kyle, "See" he then started to repeatedly jab Jake in the stomach.

"haha stop that tickles"

Rin made her way to the corner of the yard and moved a tree branch. It revealed a fountain that was designed with wave and ocean patterns. Rainbows where all over, in the water, around it in the mist.

And at the bottom were thousands of gold coins. Rin reached in a took one. Her sleeve was doused in the water reaching for the coin. But when she pulled it back out she was completely dry.

"O, goddess accept my offering" She then threw the coin into a rainbow. "Jesse Anderson"

"hey wait I thought you were calling Chiron""I need to talk to Jesse first"

The mist then morphed into Jesse's face, he was looking down.

"Hey"

"_Oh hey"_

"how's the bus ride""_Fine I guess, but some kid fell asleep and their snoring is loud"_

"Ha ha, what are you doing"

"_Well reading a book"_ said Jesse as he held up a book that said "Greek Mythology for idiots"

"Well you sure did pick the right book" said Matt

"_Ha ha very funny, I'm trying to learn some stuff so I can keep up with Rin"_

"Well at least your trying" smiled Rin

"_Half the time I don't know what your talking about"_

Rin stuck her tongue out at him.

"_Sorry got to go, people will think I'm crazy if I continue to talk to the back of the seat, I'll call you later"_

The mist then disappeared.

"Awww, wasn't that cute" teased Matt

Rin ignored him and threw in another coin

"Chiron"

The mist then morphed into a older looking guy with thinning hair and a scruffy beard.

"_Oh hello Rin, I believe Percy had told you about your trip"_

"Yea, but we have a problem"

"_Oh and what might that be"_

"I'm not going to let her go unless Kyle and Jake can tag along, she needs supervision"

"_I agree with you but"_

"See I told you they can't go, their mortals"

"_well actually that's not the problem, mortals do go there"_

"Ha see"

"_The problem is that we barely got you rooms, it was checked out to other mortals"_

"So what now"

"_We will call back and ask for another room, they should have at least 1 more, until then"_

"But"

The mist had already disappeared before she could complain.

"Ha" said Matt "Hey Kyle, Jake, pack your bags your going on a vacation"

"WOO HOO" they shouted in unison

"Oh gods, help me" murmured Rin, her hand in her face.

-With Jesse-

Jesse was quietly reading his book when the kid next to him started to snore as well.

"Come on Tom, stop drooling in your sleep" said Jesse as he nudged him. Tom just let out a loud snort and continued to drool in his sleep. "Gross" He then looked out the window to distract him from the snoring. Then a voice came over a intercom.

"We will be arriving shortly" said the voice, it was the principal of North Academy.

Jesse looked out the window again and saw another bus. It was huge just like theirs. On the side it said South Academy. He looked closely to see if he could see any of the passengers through the window. But they were tinted and all he saw was his own reflection. Then the window shot down and Jim's face appeared along with Shirley. He waved. Jesse waved back. A teacher then appeared and started to yell at Jim and he rolled his window back up.

"Ladies and Gentle dudes gather up your crap cuz we're here" said a Slifer Red student who had stolen the microphone from the teacher. The bus then stopped in front of what could have been a mansion. It looked like a natural resort met recent architecture. It was huge, it was AMAZING!! There were hot springs, water slides that started inside and went out. It was any persons paradise.

"Whoa" said all the students.

"ok now if you will all exit the bus in an orderly fashion" said the teacher. But no one listened and ran off the bus, knocking over the teacher. Students trampled him on their way off. There were three more buses that were also unloading people. They said Duel Academy, West Academy, and South Academy. It seemed like everyone was there.

At the entrance there were 12 girls in Greek dresses and 12 boys in Greek looking suits.

"Welcome, duel academies" they greeted.

They all followed them inside. It was even bigger on the inside. It looked like Greek architecture but also had recent inventions and things too. The people then broke up to a boy, girl pair. Each pair went to a different wingo. Above each wing was a picture of a different Greek God or Goddess. They were all their Apollo, Aphrodite, Athena, Ares, Hermes, Artemis, Hephaestus, Hestia, Hera, Hades, Zeus, and Poseidon. (there are 12 Olympus Gods).

"Please choose the god or goddess you will like to watch over you for your visit" said a girl standing at the Aphrodite hall.

A lot of guys headed towards Zeus, Apollo, and even Hades. A lot of girls went to Aphrodite, and Athena. Even some guys went to Artemis and Aphrodite as well. But all Jesse was thinking was Poseidon. He was followed by his friends from Duel Academy, West Academy, and South Academy. They all knew that Poseidon was Rin's real father. So they decided it would be cool to stay at his wing.

Jesse and the others made their way to the Poseidon hall

"Welcome, you have chosen Poseidon, any particular reason" asked the girl

"Um, well, it's a long story" said Jaden

"Very well then follow us" said the boy.

They went down a sea blue and green hallway, it had designs of the ocean on the walls. On each door it had a trident crest and the number written in bronze. And at the very end was a huge portrait of Poseidon with is trident, watching over the seas.

"so this is Rin's father" whispered Syrus

"Yea" answered Jesse "I wish I could met him"

"Please choose any dorm you would like, but don't enter the two at the end" said the girl

"You mind telling us why" said Axel

"Let's just say, I hope you never find out"

They then walked away.

"that was creepy"

"Come guys let's check it out" said Jaden, already walking towards the two doors.

"Jaden didn't you just hear them" said Jesse "I may not know Poseidon himself, but Rin talks about him sometimes" his faced darkened a bit. "She said she would never want to dishonor him, she told me that""So?" said Chazz

"I think we should respect that too, this is his wing of the resort, I have a feeling its more then just a dedication"

"Fine, your such a party pooper sometimes" sighed Jaden

"fine then what do you all say we find some rooms.

"Well since they said we couldn't go to the two end rooms I'm going right next door" said Jesse

"Nice thinking"

So Jesse took the room on the right side, second to last. Jaden too the one across from Jesse. Everyone else went down the rows.

"WHOA" shouted Chazz "THIS PLACE IS HUGE"

"TELL ME ABOUT IT" shouted Atticus

"BLOODY HELL" yelled Bastion

"SWEEEET" shouted Jesse and Jaden in unison.

"THE VIEW IS BEAUTIFUL" shouted Blair

"Rin's dad sure does have a sense in fashion" said Alexis.

They all met up a few minutes later. Jesse and Jaden came out with their bags still slung over their shoulders.

"Why didn't you guys unpack" asked Syrus

"We thought it's a good time to hit the hot springs"

"Good idea"

Some how they all agreed they would all go. So off they went.

The bath house was separated into two different sections: Boys and girls. But they weren't the only ones, it seemed like everyone decided to go.

"Um hold up guys, I'll met you in there" said Jesse

"Ok"

He then took a small prism out of his bag, it was a present from Rin so he could send Iris Messages to her. He put it up to the light and threw 75 cents into the rainbow (75 cents is the same as a gold coin).

"O, goddess please accept my offering"

Coins disappeared

"Rin Henderson"

The rainbow then morphed into a image, it was Rin. She was looking at something.

"hi"

"_Hey"_

"How are you holding up without me" teased Jesse

"_Oh I'm just dying" _joked Rin

"Hey, I'm at this really cool place, I want to take you here sometime"

"_Sounds like your having fun"_

"Yea I'm seeing all my old friends"

She gave him a warm smile.

"_Well actually I'm on my way with Percy and Annebeth to do something"_

"Oh cool"

Kyle then jumped into the picture

"_This is so cool, it's like a little instant messenger" _

"_Quit it Kyle" _said Rin as she pushed him out of the way

"_Aww Rin wants to talk to her boyfriend in private"_

Jesse couldn't help but laugh_"What's so funny"_

"Nothing"

She gave him a look like she didn't believe him.

"I wanted to ask you something"

"_Yea?"_

"Do you think I'll ever met your dad, you know, your **real** dad"

"_I'm not sure, I barely get to see him, but I'll try to sneak you in during a visit"_ winked Rin

"It's ok if you don't, I understand"

"_Well I'll try, but I don't think they'll let a mortal into Olympus"_

"HEY JESSE COME ON" shouted Jaden

"Oops, sorry got to go, I'll call you later"

"_Ok"_

The mist then dissolved. He placed the prism back into his bag and made his way to the hot spring.

-With Rin-

"Are we there yet?" complained Kyle

"No"

"Are we there yet?" complained Jake

"No"

"Are we there yet, are we there yet, are we there yet""NO" there was silence for a moment

"How much longer""Oh my gods your annoying" said Annebeth

"I glad I'm not related to you guys" said Percy

"Well technically you are, because your related to Rin and Rin's related to us" sassed Jake

"HOW MUCH LONGER" shouted Kyle

"WE'RE HERE" shouted Percy and Rin

"FINALLY"

Jake and Kyle ran out of the car and to the front door. Percy, Rin and Annebeth took their time to get out of the car. They took their bags and made their way to the door that said "Olympus Paradise"

R&R

Sorry this was a little boring, but don't worry it'll get much better, this was more like an explanation chapter.


	3. SURPRISE

I don't own Yugioh gx or Percy Jackson and the Olympians

A Gx Vacation

Chapter 3: SURPRISE

They all walked up to the main door where they were greeted by people wearing Greek clothing.

"Welcome" they greeted

"Hi, we're here from Camp Half-Blood" said Annebeth

"Yes, we have been expecting you, but we seem to have two more"

"Um, Chiron said there was a extra room that they could share" said Rin

"Oh these are our mortal friends huh?""That's us, mortals, in the flesh" shouted Kyle

Rin clamped her hand over his mouth and started to struggle to keep him quiet. Jake stood there laughing.

"Excuse him, he's-……he's retarded"

"Oh yes, we were expecting the two children of Poseidon, what a honor" they then bowed in their presence

"Oh that's not needed" suggested Percy, who had a 'this is kind of cool' face on.

"Please follow us"

They were lead into the building with awed faces. Kyle and Jake were lead to the Hermes wing. Annebeth was lead to the Athena wing. And of course, Percy and Rin were lead to the Poseidon wing. They made their way down the sea green and blue hallway studying the different designs. They made their way down to the 2 last rooms.

"We reserved these rooms for you, we made sure no mortals will be bothering you"

"Uh, thanks"

They then left Percy and Rin to settle in. Rin took the room on the right and Percy took the one on the left. They unpacked their bags and got comfortable. Rin was starting to change into pajamas when her room phone rang. She stared at it for a second not knowing if she should answer it. A moment later she figured as long as she didn't talk it would be fine. So she picked up the phone and listened.

"_Hey, Rin, we're all going to take bathes now you should come"_

"Percy what the heck do you think your doing, your talking on a **phone"**

"_Relax it's completely safe here"_

"Really"

"_Really"_

"Ok then I'll met you guys at the hot springs"

She then hung up and packed her pajamas in a bag along with a towel. She couldn't help but miss Jesse a little and wonder what he was up to. "I call him later tonight"

-With Jesse, Jesse POV-

I sat in the water staring into space. I wasn't paying much attention to what was going on around me. A couple of kids were dunking each other underwater and others were all gathered around at one of the walls. And then there was me, who was, just there. Everyone had to wear some kind of bathing suit/robe thing for hygiene reasons. If you ask me their just a looser more comfortable bathing suit.

"Hey Jesse" said Jaden, his voice waking me up to reality.

"Huh, oh yea?""any idea what their doing over there" he pointed to the group of guys hanging around at the wall

"no idea" I started to stare at them, not even realizing, trying to figure out what the hell they were up to.

"They said they found a peep hole that went to the girls side of the hot spring" (Those Pervs) said Syrus

They are so going to get busted. I bet there's some kind of girl over there that will crack their heads open, and I don't want to be part of that. I feel sorry for the poor saps that get caught, although it will be pretty funny. But I couldn't help but over hear them, they were practically shouting. They were talking about different girls, it sounded pretty nasty so I'm not going to repeat what their exact words were. (Yea….I have no idea what guys talk about, all I know is that it isn't pretty)

I let myself sink to the bottom of the tub. I stared at water pouring in. Then I ran out of air and darted for the surface. When I rubbed the water out of my eyes I faced Percy.

"Oh hey" greeted Percy

I couldn't say anything, well I tried, but all that came out were stutters of random words. What was he doing here, he was supposed to be on a trip with Rin.

"What are you doing here" asked Percy

"I was about to ask you the same thing"

"vacation"

"but I thought you and Rin were supposed to be on a trip"

"And we are"

"So that means""Yup Rin's here too, she's in the bath right now"

I guess I got a really stupid, happy look on my face because Percy gave me 'dude get a grip' look. But then it hit me. She was in the bath right now. That means she was over there, where those assholes were peeping. Without thinking I got out of the tube wrapped myself in a towel and grabbed another. I twisted it up until it looked like a hornet tail. I ran over to the group of guys and hit the guy who was staring through a hole

"OW WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT" screamed the boy

Man, that guy was so loud I think people within a 3 mile radius could hear him. Silence followed.

"Get a life and stop fucking peeping at everyone"

"You're a dude, you should be helping us"

Apparently some of the girls over heard and so they shoved a wedge of soap into the hole to block it.

"Nice going Anderson"

-With Rin, Rin POV-

Some guys must have gotten into a fight because there were shouts of insults coming from the other side. But that's when I heard it. Someone said Anderson. It couldn't be, could it? There's no way Jesse could be here, right?

"Hey Rin, isn't a kid with the last name Anderson, your boyfriend" asked Annebeth

"Uh, yea, but there's no way he could be here"

But he did say he was at a place that I would like. But that could be anywhere. I'm just getting excited because I miss him, that's all. I must have had a deep in thought look on my face because Annebeth just let me be.

"_Why do you care what we do"_ shouted a guys voice

"_Because my girlfriend is over there"_ shouted another voice that sounded like Jesse.

The voice sounded so familiar I blushed without thinking if it really was Jesse or not.

"Wait was that Jesse's voice" said a girl

"Yea I remember it from anywhere" said another

"But that means he has a girlfriend"

"And she's somewhere over here"

"Are you dating him"

"I can't, first year members of the Jesse Anderson fan club aren't allowed"

"Then who is it"

"Who knows there are thousands of members here, do you think he's dating one, or someone else"

"It has to be in the club"

Hearing this I sank down to the bottom of the tub and didn't dare emerge back to the surface. Which was no problem for me because I could breath underwater, being the daughter of Poseidon and all. If I came up and they all found out I would be murdered. Now I remember what John had said to Jesse the day before he left he said I should be careful, and he's right.

All of the sudden I was pulled out of the water by Annebeth.

"I suggest you leave now"

"Yea"

So I quickly and quietly got out and went to go get changed. Thank gods no one saw me, they were all too busy running around asking people if they were dating Jesse. They had all gotten dressed as well, running around. There was one girl who seemed like their leader. She had long blonde hair that was curly at the bottom. Her blue eyes showed anger. I grabbed my bag and got out of there as fast as I could. As I ran I looked back to see if anyone was following me, thank the gods that no one suspected anything. But the blonde girl must of saw me out of the corner of her eye, because she started to chase me along with the others. I ran faster, once I was out in the lobby again I crashed into something. But it wasn't a something it was a someone.

Before I could open my eyes after the impact I was held close to them. They smelled like that a weird kind of deodorant mixed with bath soap. I remember this smell. It's a smell that I missed for a while. My vision focused again and I looked up to see emerald eyes staring at mine. Jesse had caught me. -Third Person POV-

Jesse held Rin tightly, his arms around her waist, looking down at her. He smiled a warm smile and moved one of his hands to hers.

"Nice seeing you here" smiled Jesse

The girls in the background skid to a stop.

"Why are you here"

"Same as you"

"You mean, Chiron choose you too to come to a resort for a prize"

"Uh no, but I'm here, isn't that what's important"

Rin put on a 'I'm not sure' kind of face

"Hey that wasn't supposed to be a question you should think about" complained Jesse

She leaned her head on his shoulder and said "I wasn't thinking I was just shocked"

He pushed her away so he could see her. He held onto her shoulders.

"I'm staying in Poseidon's wing" smiled Jesse

"I figured you would"

Jesse looked past her and saw all the girls behind her. His happy-go-lucky expression changed to a holy-shit-someone-save-me fake smile. Once he saw the blonde girl he started to sweat bullets.

"You ok Jesse" asked Rin

He looked down at her innocent, confused eyes. Her expression made him smile a bit but it didn't make him forget who was behind them. He took Rin's hand and turned around fast. They started to run to a different hallway. The group of girls had a shocked face on and started to chase after them.

"What the fuck" asked Rin

"Explain later, run now"

-To be continued-

R&R

I left off in a bad spot (don't kill me) but….. Yea just don't kill me I'll continue this chase in the next chapter X-P

So what do you think of the story so far?


	4. Rin Meets the Fan Club

I don't own Yugioh Gx or Percy Jackson and the Olympians

A Gx Vacation

Chapter 4: Rin meets the fan club

They ran down a hallway, being chased by fan girls. Even though they had no idea where they were going they ran like hell was freezing over. They made random turns, left and right. Eventually the fan club was out of sight. Jesse came to a stop, totally out of breath.

"Ok, we ran, now explain" said Rin

"(huff, huff) ok, deal"

After a few minutes of explaining why the hell the started to run, Rin had a few questions.

"so, I thought you said they weren't that bad"

"That's before I saw how much more people they got"

"So, that blonde one was your girlfriend"

"Yea, but that isn't important, what is, is that you're here with me" (he's so whipped XD)

He held her close to him, looking down at her.

"I didn't want to be here alone with them" smiled Jesse

"Your not that much of a wimp, are you?" sassed Rin

"Very funny"

He buried his face on the crown of her head. Rin did the same in his shoulder. Her eyes closed on impact. The heat from Jesse's body against her made her feel comfortable. She had just gotten out of the hot springs, and she was freezing. A cold breeze blew and she shivered in Jesse's arms. He simply held onto her tightly trying to warm her. But she broke away shortly after.

"huh?" said Jesse, confused

"I'm a bit tired I'm going to go to bed" yawned Rin

"We can walk back together" suggested Jesse, embarrassed.

Rin smiled "Yea"

They walked back holding hands. Though it took them a while to figure out their way back. (You try running around a place you've never been to, then trying to find your way back, it's hard as hell) The made a random right turn and saw the fan club looking down different hallways. Jesse quickly pulled Rin behind the corner. Luckily there weren't seen. But Jesse had Rin pinned to the wall. He crept a finger to his lips, making a shhh motion. Rin nodded. Foot steps came closer to the corner. Jesse pressed against Rin trying to hide from their sight. She blushed madly, even though she was used to him close to her. They were both sweating, nervous that they would be found.

It was a hit or miss situation for Jesse. If he pressed against Rin they probably wouldn't notice them. But if they did, they would see Jesse on Rin, and that won't end well. He looked at Rin, clueless and innocent. She was looking down the hallway, avoiding his eyes. There was a red blush across her face. Jesse couldn't help but smile at her. Then the fan girls started to talk (sounds like a horror film XD).

"Who was that girl" asked one

"How knows, but she'll won't be here for long" said another

Rin started to sweat, she clenched Jesse's sleeve. He gave her a 'don't worry' look.

"Silence" shouted a different girl "Just find them"

Jesse slowly crept his head to the corner and saw who was shouting. It was the blonde girl, Briana.

"But Briana-"

"FIND THEM" shouted Briana, annoyed "I can't believe my Jesse would be with a stray"

"A stray?"

"She came out of no where, and did you see her clothes, it looks like she lives in a dumpster"

Rin made a 'excuse me' face, she was about to say something but she was interrupted by Jesse's lips pressed against hers. At first she was shocked but Jesse held her close to him and she relaxed. He placed on of his hands on her cheek and the other held her hand.

Footsteps got closer. Jesse didn't seem bothered at all now. Now a shadow of a person was visible. And before they knew it a blonde girl with flaring blue eyes stared at them. Rin's eye's shot open and she stared at Jesse. He didn't do anything, he just continued kissing her. He then opened his eyes. And looked at Rin, confused. He then turned his head and saw blue eyes blazing at his. Million of fan girl eyes followed. Jesse was so stunned he completely forgot he was still leaning on Rin.

"NOOO MR. ANDERSON" screamed a group of girls.

"Jesse" said Briana "You mind explaining"

"I don't think I need to explain anything to you" snapped Jesse as he held Rin in his arms.

"Jesse, don't you think you should run, instead of getting them angry" whispered Rin

He smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the lips and said "nope"

"You" shouted Briana, pointing at Rin "state yourself"

Jesse gave Rin look as if he was trying to tell her something. Apparently Rin understood it too.

"What's it to you" sassed Rin

"As President of the Jesse Anderson fan club it is my duty-"

"To be a stalker" interrupted Rin

Jesse couldn't help but chuckle. By now Rin was facing Briana and Jesse was beside her.

"To know who is around Jesse at all times" continued Briana, annoyed.

"Like I said, a stalker"

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE"

"I think I'm Rin"

"Ok then Rin, I challenge you to a duel, winner gets Jesse""You can't just bet him like that""Yea don't I get a say in this" complained Jesse

"and besides I don't duel"

"Well then you can't be his girlfriend" said Briana who seemed relieved

"What's that supposed to mean"

"Jesse only dates girls who duel""Well apparently not because, here I am, and I don't duel"

"Fine then I challenge you to a different duel"

"Oh, like what"

She held up a piece of paper in Rin's face. Rin took it and read it over. Her expression changed to a 'you have got to be kidding me' look on her face. Jesse leaned over her shoulder and looked at the paper.

"Uhhh" said Jesse

It said:

_Attention Dueling Guest, We Will Be Holding A Karaoke Contest Tomorrow In The Multi Purpose Room. To Get There Go Down The Second Hallway In The Lobby. Hope you Can All Make It._

"I don't sing" said Rin

"Well you better or you forfeit"

Rin looked at Jesse. They had a silent conversations with their expressions.

"Well…."

"Good it's settled then" said Briana as she snatched the paper from her hands "I'll see you tomorrow Jesse"

She lifted her hand to touch his face but Jesse turned his head away from her in a disgusted manner. They then walked away very cultish.

"I hope you know how to sing" said Jesse

"me too"

"Don't worry, we'll all sing"

"Thanks"

"You still tired?"

"Yea, I need to get some rest, I hope tomorrow turns out well"

R&R

I had fun making Briana because I thought about the most bitchest person I know and that's how I came up with Briana. I usually don't like karaoke but it seemed to have fit somehow.

IF YOU HAVE ANY SONG SUGGESTIONS FOR THE CHARACTERS I'LL BE GLAD TO TAKE THEM XD


End file.
